


A Day with Fang and Marinette

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Boy Fang, Lila Rossi Lies, minor mutual pining, protective Fang, request fic, slight Lukanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Fang gets to spend the day with his favorite girl, Marinette after Bob Ross said he's not allowed in the studio. Fang gets love and attention, and the opportunity to scare an Italian Liar and be Marinette's wingman.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Fang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

Being Jagged Stone’s goddaughter definitely had its perks. Free entry and VIP treatment at his concerts and events, being the first to hear his latest music, studio visits, being his guest at parties and events, being sponsored by the rock star himself, etc. But Marinette’s favorite part wasn’t the lavish benefits or the celebrity attention, oh no no no.

It was a 500lb six-foot crocodile named Fang.

Whenever they were in town for a show, Marinette often visited her godparents to babysit the beloved albeit spoiled reptile. Fang was practically an overexcited puppy dog when it came to his favorite people. And Marinette was very high in that list of favorite people.

Marinette had gotten a frantic call from her godfather begging her to babysit Fang for a few hours. Unlike with Alya’s sudden babysitting demands, she was more than happy to watch Fang for the day. She gave her godfather an ETA and packed her things. She hopped on her bike and rode to the hotel her godparents were staying at. Once through the hotel threshold, she was instantly tackled to the floor by something solid and scaly. And then her face was wet with saliva.

“Hi, Fang!” Marinette giggled while others screamed in horror. Neither paid them any mind, however. Fang was always so excited to see his favorite girl and Marinette was always excited to see Fang. The massive croc wiggled uncontrollably from happiness when Marinette covered his scaly face with kisses. If it was one thing Fang loved the most, it was Marinette’s kisses.

“Marinette! There’s my girl!” Jagged and Penny ran towards his goddaughter and helped her up, much to Fang’s pouting.

“Hi, Uncle Jagged! Hi, Aunt Penny!” Marinette greeted excitedly and hugged her godparents tightly. Fang hissed at the trio, annoyed he wasn’t in the group hug. The godfamily laughed and brought Fang into the hug, much to his satisfaction.

“Thanks again for doing this on such short notice, love. I would have brought Fang with me if Bob wasn’t such a square and hate Fang. He even had the nerve to call him dangerous! I mean, look at him!” Jagged gestured to his beloved pet. “Does this look dangerous to you!?” Fang just tilted his head curiously and gained coos from Marinette and Jagged.

Marinette laughed and agreed with her godfather. Jagged continued ranting on about Bob while Penny gave Marinette a list of responsibilities with Fang. When to feed him, when to walk him, when to bathe him, the things he can do/have and the things he can’t do/have. Marinette nodded her head and Penny handed Marinette Fang’s leash with a smile.

“Oh! Before we go, love. Here, this is for you!” Jagged dug out his wallet and pulled out several banknotes that equated to a couple hundred euros.

“This should be enough to get Fang fed. Oh, and here’s another 200 just for you, Marinette!” Jagged handed his goddaughter the money much to her shock and she tried to tell him it was too much. But Jagged knew better.

“Marinette, you are the only other person I trust with Fang. And you need to be paid for your time especially since I called you so last minute to babysit this big ol baby” Jagged laughed when Fang looked at him, clearly pouting that his owner called him a big baby. Before Marinette could protest, Jagged and Penny were off. Marinette sighed in defeat and looked at the schedule. It looks like Fang had his one of his many naps, now it was time….

“Okay, looks like it’s time for a walk.” Marinette thought out loud.

Now if it’s one word that gets Fang more excited than Marinette’s name, its ‘walk’. Fang immediately knew what that meant and he was wiggling and hissing, and running around Marinette’s legs begging to be walked. Marinette laughed and attached the steel chain leash to his collar. Fang was so excited that the moment the leash clicked, he bolted out of the hotel and nearly gave his favorite girl whiplash. Marinette tried to command Fang to slow down, but he was too happy to listen and in their wake were the dazed and horrified looks of the hotel guests.

Fang was ecstatic! He never got tired of the sights and smells. Though he was curious as to why people looked so scared at him. He wasn’t scary at all! But it was their loss as Fang proudly walked the streets of Paris with his favorite girl. They stopped on occasion so Marinette could snap pictures and doodle in her little notebook. Fang didn’t mind, though. He was more than happy to just be with Marinette.

But then something caught his attention. He looked up and saw Marinette wipe her forehead and fan her face with her hand. He hadn’t noticed as he enjoyed the hot sun, but it was a very warm day and Marinette was dripping water. Fang looked around to see how to cool off his favorite girl and saw a park with a big tree that provided shade.

The crocodile pulled against the leash and headed towards the shade of the big tree with Marinette struggling to catch up. For being pretty chunky and on land, Fang was pretty darn fast running with his stubby legs. Once under the shade, Fang nudged Marinette to take a seat on the green grass. She giggled and listened to the crocodile’s silent order and sat down while Fang got comfortable and laid his head on her lap. She scratched him between his eyes, earning a deep rumble from the crocodile that sounded a lot like purring.

With what was like a giant reptilian kitten resting on her left thigh, Marinette decided now would be a good time to start sketching the designs she hurriedly drew during their walk and Fang watched in undisturbed rapture as Marinette’s pencil glided on the paper. He occasionally cocked his head in curiousity wondering how she would make some of these clothes. Would they be for Jagged? Maybe Penny? He wagged his tail when she started a new page and began drawing him! He wagged his tail even harder seeing that she was designing a costume for him!

“What do you say, Fang? Wanna have matching outfits together?” Marinette pet the excited reptile. Fang responded to the suggestion with a deep frantic rumble and tried climbing on top of her to give her kisses. Marinette had no problem with Fang’s kisses, even if his breath smelled like dead fish and chicken. However, some people were terrified. One person even screamed.

“Oh my gosh!! Marinette is being attacked by a monster!!” Marinette groaned as she recognized that sharp saccharine voice. She rolled her eyes seeing Lila, Alya, and Nino looking at her with fear and worry.

“Hey guys.” Marinette waved.

“Girl, just stay calm! I-I’m gonna call my dad! He’ll get the alligator back into the zoo!” Alya tried to help but Marinette shook her head.

“Alya, Fang is a crocodile, remember?” Marinette corrected.

“Fang? You mean like Jagged Stone’s crocodile, Fang?” Nino asked.

“Yeah. Uncle Jagged’s manager won’t let Fang into practice so I got called to babysit. Wanna pet him? He’s really nice!” Marinette explained and offered to her friends. Nino eagerly accepted the offer and Marinette guided his hand down Fang’s back. Nino awed at the feeling of Fang’s rough scales and laughed when he saw Fang’s tail wag like a dog’s. Alya hesitantly touched Fang’s hide and her apprehension melted away into awe.

“Hey, can I take a selfie with him?” Alya asked Marinette who looked to Fang.

“What do you say, boy? Wanna take some pictures?” Marinette asked the crocodile and laughed as his tail wagged even harder. Marinette nodded her head and Alya posed with Fang behind her. It was hard to get his full face in because of his snout but it worked out pretty well. Alya excitedly posted the pictures onto her social media accounts before turning to Lila.

“Girl, you have _got_ to feel that! It’s insane!”

“N-No thank you! I’m sooooo deathly allergic to reptiles!” Lila lied and held back her false tears. Marinette cocked and eyebrow.

“Huh, that’s odd. Because I recall you telling the class just the other day that you were babysitting Uncle Jagged’s pet for him. And I know for a fact he only has one pet who is sitting on my lap.” Marinette recalled as she stroked Fang’s scaly hide, trying to silently quell the reptile’s sudden anger.

You see, Fang knew about Lila. He didn’t know what she looked like until now but he’s heard stories about her. During the times Marinette babysat him, he would listen to her rant about the lies Lila made and he’s seen Marinette break down and cry because of them. His little crocodilian heart ached seeing Marinette so sad and he always did his best to comfort her much like she comforts him. And anyone who tried to hurt Marinette was a _very_ bad person in his eyes.

“What are you talking about, Marinette! Jagged has a pet cat! The one I rescued!” Lila lied smoothly. But Marinette didn’t budge.

“So call him. You two are like family right? Call Jagged right now and prove it.” Marinette smirked. Fang didn’t need proof because he _is_ proof. He saw the way the liar’s face grew red with anger and embarrassment. He saw her glare poison tipped daggers at Marinette. He snarled and snapped his jaws at Lila who was cowering from the threats Fang was making.

“Marinette, why did you train him to scare me?” Lila tried averting the accusation by crying. Alya went to comfort Lila and asked for an explanation from Marinette who was trying to calm him down and reprimanding him.

“Lila, I didn’t train Fang to do anything like that. Fang, stop that right now! ” Marinette shushed the crocodile. It worked for the most part but Fang’s eyes were still fixated on Lila, glaring at her with anger and hunger.

Marinette sighed and decided it was best to leave rather than get stubborn old Lila to leave. Marinette got off the ground and dusted her bottom with Fang in tow and bid her goodbyes to her friends and nemesis. She brushed past Lila and noticed an evil spark in her eyes and in a flash, Lila’s arm shot out.

“Wait, Marinette!” Lila pitifully called out and grabbed Marinette’s arm tight in her grip, her nails digging into Marinette’s bare arm and making the girl wince. Nino and Alya didn’t see it, but Fang saw Marinette’s face twist in pain. And he did _not_ like what he was seeing.

Fang whipped around to face Lila and hissed so loud at her that it sounded like a roar, thumping his tail and gnashing his jaws together. He was angry this awful person hurt his girl. He continued hissing and tried charging at Lila but Marinette held him back. He could barely hear Marinette’s protests over his own hissing and had one thing on his mind. And that was to bite off Lila’s head!! He tried going after Lila who was screaming and running towards Alya for protection.

“FANG!!” Marinette screamed and that was enough to get him out of his bloodlust. He turned and whined when he saw Marinette’s disappointed face. Marinette sighed. She knelt down and stroked the crocodile’s head, silently telling him not to worry.

“DID YOU SEE THAT!!! MARINETTE TRIED TO GET A WILD ANIMAL TO ATTACK ME!!” Lila screeched.

“Lila, girl, it’s okay now. And Marinette was trying to stop him. She was saving your life.” Alya tried to calm Lila down but it wasn’t helping.

“ALYA!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!! YOU SAW HER SIC THAT WALKING HANDBAG ONTO ME!!” Lila sobbed into her hands.

“Maybe it was because you grabbed Marinette? I mean, Fang does look protective of her.” Nino scratched his head.

Marinette sighed. She was sick of hearing that awful voice.

“Lila, I’m sorry Fang tried to attack you. But Alya and Nino are right. Just like if a dog saw their owner being threatened, Fang acted the same way. You grabbed my arm and it hurt.” Marinette gestured to her arm where five distinct crescent shaped marks marred her upper arm, some of which broke skin.

“Fang saw this as a threat. I was the one who held him back, everyone saw that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have to take Fang on his walk.” Marinette watched Lila glower in defeat but said nothing about it. Instead she lightly pulled on Fang’s leash towards the street. “Come on, Fang, let’s go.”

Fang gave Lila one more hard glare and a good snap of his jaws just for good measure before walking side by side with Marinette out of the park. They took their walk by the Seine when Marinette looked down at Fang and huffed.

“I know what you did, mister.” Fang heard and whimpered, expecting to be punished. Instead he felt Marinette’s soft hand on his head. He looked up and saw she had knelt down to pet and scratch his head as a reward.

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled. “You did a good job protecting me from Lila, Fang. You’re such a good boy.”

Fang beamed under the praise as the two of them continued their walk in peace. Fang loved this girl with all his heart and he was willing to do anything to protect her. It angered him knowing that someone, especially people like Lila, would do anything to hurt someone so sweet and nice as Marinette. He growled remembering the deep nail indents that brat left on his girl and swore the next time he saw her, he was going to eat her.

“Fang, don’t eat Lila.” Fang jumped at Marinette’s words and looked at her in shock. Marinette knelt down and booped him on the snout.

“I don’t want you to get food poisoning from eating something so foul.” Marinette laughed, making Fang wag his tail and loll his tongue out happily.

“Marinette?” said girl shot up on her feet and spun on her heel when she heard his voice.

“L-L-Luka! Hi! Um, fancy meeting you here!” Marinette stammered and blushed and watched Luka dismount his bike and approach her. Fang looked at the boy, judging him with narrow eyes.

“Fancy seeing you too Marinette.” Luka chuckled, smiling warmly at the girl.

Fang watched the two interact and saw how they were just waiting for the other to make a move. The crocodile saw the way Marinette’s face flushed and smiled while he saw Luka’s eyes gazing tenderly at his girl. Fang knew that look. It was the same look Jagged had when he looked at Penny. Fang remembered that Marinette had a crush on a boy, was this the boy? Only one way to find out.

He nudged the back of Marinette’s legs, making her stumble towards the blue haired boy. Luka caught her immediately and Fang took the opportunity to walk circles around their legs, trapping them with his chain leash. Fang snickered and watched the two stumble and bumble apologies to each other. He didn’t mind Marinette reprimanding him seeing as how she hadn’t let go of Luka’s arms nor did Luka let go of her waist.

“Fang! Oh you naughty little thing!” Marinette blushed.

“I guess he wanted us to get closer. Literally.” Luka laughed with a bright blush on his face. Luka managed to get one foot out of the chains and free his other leg. He knelt down and helped Marinette out of the chains, all while fixating his stare to the cobblestone so not to accidentally look up Marinette’s skirt. Marinette thanked him before shooting Fang a knowing glare. Fang just tilted his head cutely and feigning innocence.

Luka asked if Marinette was free to hang out since he was done with work for the day. He was a bit saddened when she said she couldn’t because of Fang’s schedule, but she was more than happy to walk with him to the Liberty. They took their time walking to Luka’s houseboat and laughed at how Fang squeezed his way between the two, proudly keeping Marinette to himself. The two laughed at the sight and still walked comfortably together while talking about their day. Fang listened intently and he was quickly approving Luka. He had a calm and gentle voice unlike Lila’s shrill grating voice. He was honest and playful with Marinette who was happy and laughing with the boy. And to Fang, that was the best thing in the world. If this boy could make his girl happy, then he was good enough in Fang’s book.

They made it to the Liberty and Fang watched the two bid their goodbyes. Fang tried to crawl up Luka’s leg which earned him a surprised chuckle. Luka asked Marinette if he could pet Fang and got an approved nod. Luka knelt down and stroked Fang’s head gently. Fang enjoyed Luka’s cool hand petting him and it was making him rumble in happiness.

“Looks like Fang likes you.” Marinette chuckled.

“I’m glad. I like him too.” Luka agreed and continued petting the crocodile.

“I like you too. I’m glad Mari likes you.” Fang said in his head and continued to rumble louder and louder.

Unfortunately it was time to go, but not before Luka asked Marinette out on a date. Fang snorted when he saw Marinette’s face light up and eagerly accepted before saying goodbye and walking towards the hotel with an extra pep in her step.

Marinette looked down at Fang and saw the smug expression on his face.

“You are a menace, you know that?” Marinette pouted. Fang held his head up high with pride and marched proudly down the street like he was a king. All he needed was the crown and velvet cape.

Fang knew she was teasing. But Fang was serious. Whether it was protecting Marinette from bad people or literally pushing her towards good ones, he was always willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy.


	2. Fang's favorite baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang has always been there for Marinette. And now he was going to be there for Marinette's first born daughter.

Fang has always been protective of Marinette. And now that she is married to Luka, he was protective of her favorite’s husband as well. Fang has been there from the beginning. He was there when Luka asked Marinette out for the first time. He was there when they got engaged. He was there as their ring bearer when they were married. He was there dragging boxes into the couple’s first home. He was there when the Couffaine couple announced that they were expecting a baby.

Fang sometimes worried about a new baby. When Penny had her baby, Jagged barely paid any attention to him. Fang couldn’t be upset though, he knew babies were small and helpless and needed lots of attention and care. But it didn’t stop him from feeling lonely.

But as the months went on, Marinette made sure Fang was there throughout the pregnancy. He remembered when he first met the baby when she was still in Marinette’s belly. Fang was napping next to Marinette’s belly when something nudged him awake. He looked around and saw Marinette’s hands were still wrapped around her knitting needles. He was confused as to where the nudge came from. Then something nudged him again and he looked down to see something moving on Marinette’s belly. Fang pressed his nose to the baby bump and was startled when his snout was booped. He looked to Marinette in shock but she was smiling and giggling like this was normal!

“Look Fang, Eloise wants to say hi.” Marinette smiled.

Eloise, the nudging and boops were from his favorite girl’s unborn baby. It was from that very moment Fang fell in love just like when he fell in love with Marinette. Fang grumbled and gently bellowed as if singing baby Eloise a lullaby.

It was at that exact moment, Fang was in love and he promised to be with Marinette the day Eloise was born.

However, that promise couldn’t be kept. For starters Fang couldn’t be in the hospital let alone the hospital room because he was not a service animal. He was upset at this insult and even Marinette was upset that Fang couldn’t be there! He wanted to be the first to meet Eloise! But apparently he wasn’t special enough to be there! Fang rolled around the floor in anguish, wanting so desperately to be with Marinette and Luka and Eloise! It’s not fair! Why do dogs get to go in but he can’t!? He should be there with Marinette! Especially since she had to be in the hospital much longer because of complications!

Three weeks and here Fang was, in the Stone-Rolling house, laying in the middle of the living room, pouting like a stubborn child. He bellowed and grumbled knowing that he is not going to be the first person to see Eloise.

He was so upset, he didn’t bother getting up from his spot when he heard the door open. Not even when Jagged called for him. And then another voice called out.

“Fang? Where are you?” Fang’s head popped up upon hearing her voice instead. Marinette popped her head in the living room to see the giant reptile looking at her like she put the stars in the sky for him.

“There’s my favorite crocodile!!” Marinette beamed happily. Fang scuttled in place before rushing over to Marinette and ran circles around her legs. Marinette laughed as she knelt down to hold Fang in her arms. Fang melted from the comforting warmth that is Marinette’s loving embrace.

“Hey there, buddy. Ready to meet her?” Luka asked as he and and Stone-Rolling family joined in. Fang stared at the odd contraption in Luka’s hand.

Curiously, Fang carefully approached Luka as the man set down the carrier and lifted the blanket. Fang’s eyes lit up at the sight before him. The sight of such a tiny human sleeping so peacefully stole his breath away.

She was so small. She looked so frail. She had her father’s dark hair and her mother’s nose, freckles scattered and all. She was dressed in a pink onesie and teal mittens. She was the perfect mix of her parents.

Eloise’s eyes fluttered open and Fang was surprised to see she also had her father’s green-blue eyes. Eloise stared wide eyed at Fang which made everyone freeze with bated breath. But the strangest thing happened.

It’s terrifying enough to be a full grown adult and having a half ton salt water crocodile be even ten feet away let alone having a newborn be two inches away from its jaws. But Eloise knew who this reptile was. Eloise knew the sounds he made and knew his name. And Eloise knew his touch.

Instead of screaming and crying from fear, she laughed. She smiled a gummy smile and laughed like she was having the greatest time of her life. She reached her tiny arms out to touch Fang’s scales and squeal and babble in delight.

Both families relaxed seeing Eloise so happy to be with Fang. But Fang froze. He was still processing what he was seeing. This tiny fragile human he was waiting nine months for was finally here. He was face to face with the life that was growing in his favorite girl’s belly. The little hands that nudged him in the past were now pawing and reaching out to touch his snout. It felt so surreal knowing she was finally here.

“I love you and I’ll protect you forever and ever.” Fang thought as he gently bellowed at the newborn baby. Much to his surprise, her babbles sounded like she was mimicking his bellows which made everyone laugh. Fang pulled away from the baby and circled her carrier before curling around the carrier protectively and closing his eyes. Before succumbing to sleep, he heard a tiny squeak of a yawn coming from the carrier and he felt a swelling warmth in his heart.

“Sorry Marinette, but I think Fang has a new favorite!” Jagged chuckled.

In a way, Jagged was right. But Marinette will forever and ever be Fang’s favorite girl. However, Eloise is now and forever Fang’s favorite baby.


End file.
